leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG071
}} A Six Pack Attack! (Japanese: オーキド博士とオダマキ博士！秘密基地の戦い！！ and ! Secret Base Battle!!) is the 71st episode of the , and the 345th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on April 8, 2004 and in the United States on March 26, 2005. Blurb Ash and friends decide to visit Professor Birch. On the road they are nearly run over by Birch in his jeep, on his way to the port to pick up Professor Oak. Ash and Brock join him, while May and Max head to his lab. May and Max are admiring the Hoenn starter Pokémon at the lab (Treecko, Mudkip, and Torchic), when Professor Oak shows up. He shows them the Kanto starter Pokémon he brought: Squirtle, Bulbasaur, and Charmander. May befriends the Bulbasaur. Team Rocket arrives and kidnaps all six starter Pokémon, and Professor Oak and the siblings go after them. They track the thieves to a Secret Base, but fall into a trap and are imprisoned. Team Rocket also takes May's Poké Balls. Meanwhile, Birch, Ash, and Brock are hot on the trail with the help of a Poochyena. Oak and the siblings escape from imprisonment with the starter Pokémon. Oak has a Zubat use Supersonic on Team Rocket while the Bulbasaur uses its vines to grab May's Poké Balls. After running, they eventually find their way to an outside door, but can't break out. Professor Birch and company arrive outside the door, where they use Water-type attacks on the door and then have Pikachu blast it with electricity. A group of Pokémon on Oak's side knocks down the now-weakened door with Tackle or Pound. Team Rocket shows up again, but all of the Pokémon team up with their different attacks to send the crooks blasting off. After saying goodbye, the kids depart for Fortree City. Plot admires his Badges for a moment before asking where is heading next. Brock explains that there is another Gym in Fortree City. Ash gets excited by this and exclaims that this is their next stop. Max is a little tired out of Gym battles, and remarks that Ash is forgetting how far Fortree is. The scene then zooms out to show that the group has arrived in Littleroot Town. Up on a hill is Professor Birch's lab. Ash can't wait to see Birch's expression when he sees them and May can't wait to show the professor all the Pokémon she has captured. Suddenly, Professor Birch zooms off a nearby cliff with his SUV splashing sand all over the group. He skids to a stop next to them. The group gets reacquainted and then Birch comments that he on his way to pick up from the harbor. Ash is shocked and Birch remarks that the two are having a bit of a disagreement, so he invited Oak over to prove him wrong. Ash and friends are embarrassed for him. Birch then asks Ash if he would like to join him and Ash agrees. He and Brock jump into the SUV and May and Max decide to wait at the lab for them. As they speed off, Max goes insane with excitement at finally being able to meet his idol. As the SUV speeds over a mountain trail, Birch points out a perched on a rock to the group. Ash and friends admire it when they suddenly see an old man in a wagon pulled by a straight in front of them. Birch freaks out and swerves the SUV, just missing the oblivious man and his Pokémon. As Ash and Brock recover from the ordeal, Birch embarrassingly remarks that everything is fine. Unknown to the group, Professor Oak is, sleeping with a cowboy hat on, hitching a ride on the back of the old man's wagon. Meanwhile, May and Max admire the new trio Birch is taking care of at the lab. Birch's assistant holds a as May and Max pet the new and . Joshua comments that it has been awhile since May got her Pokémon, and she happily remembers the incidents on the day she got . May then comments that she has come a long way since then. Max cuts in, remarking that she still isn't very good with Pokémon, and it ends with May chasing her brother around the lab. Max then bumps into someone and falls down. The man informs Max to be more careful and then lifts his hat to reveal himself as Oak. Max is in total shock as Oak greets him and his sister. He then proceeds to physically inspect Oak to make sure it's the real deal. When he's sure Oak is real, he then pulls out a bunch of snapshots of him and says he's been waiting to get his autograph. He quickly hands Oak the photos and the professor happily signs them. As he does, he asks Joshua where Ash and Brock are. Joshua explains that they accompanied Birch to pick Oak up from the harbor. Oak laughs and hands the photos back to a very jumpy Max. Max then rushes back to Oak and asks if he brought along any Pokémon with him. Oak tells him to calm down and then reaches into his pack. He then calls out the three Kanto starters. Max happily inspects them. From the bushes, is also watching the scene. They are enticed by the thought of having the six starter Pokémon, but suggests that they give them to the instead. Jessie and James wonder why and explains that with the starters, the boss will have a new sense of confidence in his team. The three then cheer with this new thought in mind. Meanwhile, Max is busily inspecting the bulb on 's back. He tells Oak that it has such a healthy look to it and Oak comments that he tries his best. Max then begins to prod the bulb with his finger, and Oak warns him to stop. Suddenly, Bulbasaur turns around and s Max away. May asks her brother if he's all right and he seems impressed with the strength of the Tackle. Max then goes over to the other two starters and begins to pull at their heads. The two become annoyed and and him in the face. The whole time Max seems to enjoy it. Oak then laughs and remarks that if Max likes them so much then he can have the responsibility of looking after them today. Max doesn't believe it and Oak comments that if he is up to it he'll let him. Max salutes and says he'll do his best. May then says she'll try her best to help as well. Bulbasaur then holds its vine up to her which weirds her out at first. She then realizes it wants to shake hands and she shakes its vine. This makes her extremely happy and she starts to like Bulbasaur. Suddenly, a large mecha rises above the trees. Before even saying their motto, Team Rocket launches a net and snags all six starter Pokémon. As the group yells to bring them back, the mecha begins to fly away. Oak tells Joshua to wait for Ash and his friends while the rest go and retrieve the Pokémon. Joshua nods and Oak and the siblings rush off. At the docks, Ash and his friends are dumbfounded at why Oak hasn't gotten off the ship. Birch calls up Joshua to find out he arrived but is now chasing after Team Rocket to retrieve the starter Pokémon. Birch says they'll get back as soon as possible. Oak, May, and Max have come to a river and wonder where the Rockets have disappeared to. Oak thinks for a moment, and then notices a cave behind a nearby waterfall. The three decide to investigate. They notice a bunch of lights hung up inside and know something is up. Meanwhile, Joshua hands Max's pack to Ash and his friends and the SUV speeds off to find them. Oak and the kids slowly walk through the cave, unaware that a motion tracker has picked up on them. It causes a door to trap them inside. The three continue on as a camera watches them. Soon they come to the six starter Pokémon. They rush to reclaim them, but suddenly fall into a pitfall trap. Annoyed, May tries to call out her Pokémon, but a large vacuum suddenly sucks them up. It turns out the vacuum was attached to James, and the three Rockets taunt their captives before rushing off. As they go, a large metal gate shuts on the hole. Outside, Birch steers the car through a large rocky canyon. Birch informs the others that they are perfectly safe, but they begin to disagree when Birch drives the SUV off a ledge. In the hole, May and the others await Ash and friends' arrival to save them. Team Rocket is now celebrating their victory with a toast inside their Secret Base. A Magikarp fountain is shooting water up behind them. They then watch the cameras to make sure their captives are still there. Oak seems to be very stiff and in a weird pose, but since the Team Rocket trio is quite scatterbrained, they just assume he's frozen with fear. It turns out that Max placed one of the photos in front of the camera, and the group is now climbing out of the hole. Max manages to get through one of the grates on the gate and Oak tells him to release the Pokémon to help get them out. Max has Torchic and heat the cage with , then he asks Mudkip and to cool the bars with , and then has Bulbasaur and Treecko use and to knock the bars away. Now free, the Pokémon leap onto Max and hug him out of gratitude. Outside, Ash and Brock wonder how they are ever going to find the others. Birch whistles and a suddenly appears. He has it Max's pack and it picks up the scent. The three then follow it down the canyon. Inside the cave, the Pokémon have now helped May and Oak out of the hole. Oak thanks Max for his hard work and May thanks Bulbasaur for its help. Team Rocket is now stuffing their faces and acting drunk inside their base. May and the others notice her Poké Balls just inside. May wonders how they can get past the Rockets and Oak notices a sleeping on the ceiling. Oak has it use to hurt Team Rocket's ears, and Bulbasaur then grabs the Poké Balls with . May thanks Bulbasaur and the group rushes back to the entrance. When they get there, they find out it has been sealed. An alarm then sounds and Team Rocket checks the monitor to find the group at the entrance. Jessie checks the hole camera and wonders how Oak can be in two places at once. The photo then slips out of view and Jessie realizes they have been fooled. James then finds out the Poké Balls are gone and the three become enraged. Meowth presses a switch and a cage wall traps Oak and the others from going back the way they came. However, it turns out a is inside the cage as well. It makes a hole and Oak tells the group to use it to escape. The hole leads to an underground spring where Max notices a sleeping with its head on a rock. Oak says they better be quiet so they don't wake it, and the group begins to tiptoe away. Team Rocket makes it to the cage to find that the group has dug out. James lifts the bars and they follow them down the hole. Meowth goes down first and finds Gyarados sleeping. He makes sure he's extremely quiet, but Jessie and James come down at the same time arguing at who should have gone first. This wakes the Gyarados up and the three receive a vicious . Ash, Brock, and Birch are now running along the river. Birch notices a sad and then a group of Zubat sleeping on a tree. He tells the others that Zubat rarely ever leave caves and something is weird. He then notices the waterfall and the group rushes to check it out. Oak and the others have now come across another steel door. Max sees the side has a small hole, but none of them are small enough to fit through. Max then decides to call through it hoping someone will hear. As Ash and his friends inspect the door by the waterfall, Poochyena hears Max and rushes off. The others soon follow. They make it to the second door and call to Max. The group is now reunited, but they still have to find a way to get out. Oak inspects the door and tells Ash to have water Pokémon dampen the sides of the door and then have shock it. Brock calls out and who uses , and then shocks the door with . Oak then tells Max to pick which Pokémon he wants to use that knows Tackle. Max says that Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Mudkip knows Tackle. Oak picks Treecko to use Pound and May uses to help. Max, May and Oak then order the Pokémon to use Tackle and Pound on the door, and they manage to smash it down. Everyone cheers but they are suddenly interrupted by Team Rocket saying their motto on a loudspeaker. Oak and the others rush to Ash and his friends just as the Skiploom mecha bursts from the Secret Base's mountain roof. The mecha releases many hands to reclaim the Pokémon, but Pikachu manages to dodge one of them. Ash commands Pikachu to shock it with , but it's no use. Brock's Pokémon use their Water Guns, but still it does nothing. Team Rocket gloats at how great their mecha is. Birch then explains to Ash how they can stop the mecha. He says that they all need to attack together. Max has Charmander and Torchic use Ember, Brock has his Pokémon use Water Gun, and Skitty uses . The mecha then begins to crack and Pikachu blows it up with and sends Team Rocket sky high into the sunset. As they go, Oak says a haiku about relating to the scene. The next morning, Ash and his friends leave Littleroot Town Harbor on a ferry, waving goodbye to the professors. Major events * learns that the next Gym is located in Fortree City and decides to head there. * and Max meet in person for the first time. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * * (fantasy) * Professor Birch * * Old man Pokémon Pokémon Trainer's Choice: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (old man's) * (starter Pokémon) * (starter Pokémon) * (starter Pokémon) * (starter Pokémon) * (starter Pokémon) * (starter Pokémon) * (multiple) * * * * * * (flashback) * (fantasy) Trivia * Advance Adventure is used as background music. * befriending 's and appears to foreshadow the capture of her own and later on in the series, one of which was actually intended to be a starter. * When is seen blasting off, Jessie, James, and form the letter "R". * After Professor Oak asks for Max's photos, there is a short scene where Team Rocket is clearly intoxicated. ** This is the second and final time a group of characters become intoxicated in the , the first being and Meowth in Island of the Giant Pokémon. * Pokémon.com's listing of Advanced Challenge episodes lists this episode's title as "Six Pack Attack". Errors * Professor Oak mistakenly identifies Team Rocket's machine as a balloon when it is more of a helicopter. * Before and blow up Team Rocket's machine, May can be seen having four legs. Dub edits * Team Rocket's wine glasses are changed to be shaped like regular es. However, it is still implied that they are intoxicated due to their dialogue and voice. Pokémon Trainer's Choice * Question: Trainers, which of one these Pokémon is the best choice to battle ? * Choices: , , * Answer: Okay, Trainers! If you chose , you were right! In other languages |nl= |da= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=קרב השישה |it= |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |ko= |hi=सिक्स पैक अटैक }} 071 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroaki Shimura Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes focusing on Team Rocket Category:Episodes focusing on Max Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Oak de:Die geheimste Geheimbasis der Welt! es:EP347 fr:AG071 ja:AG編第71話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第71集